1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a container, and more particularly to a container cover for a container, wherein the container cover incorporates with an induction-actuated arrangement to open and close the cover panel of the container cover in a hydraulic manner.
2. Description of Related Arts
In prior art, the induction-actuated container makes big noise when closing. The noise comes from collision between the container cover and the container body. The cover turns 90 degrees from open state to close state and accelerates gradually; coming to the utmost at the moment is closes, causing great noise. It is a hassle for a user regarding the noise especially at nighttime.